thenightworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Daughters of Darkness
244 Page Mary-Lynette and her brother,Mark, are outside looking at the stars. Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade Redfern move in with their great aunt, Mrs. Burdock, at Briar Creek to get away from their old life. They are on their way there, but their great aunt hasn't picked them up yet. They start walking their when they see a car coming. They ask for a ride from the two boys. They drive and soon they stop. The two guys, Todd and Vic, attack them. The girl defend themselves by feeding on them and erasing their memories. They arrive at their great aunt's house and find out its a rotten old house. They look around and find Mrs. Burdock's body. Someone had staked her. Mary-Lynette is still watching the stars when she notices her next door neighbors in their backyard. Her neighbor is Mrs. Burdock. She saw Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade carrying a garbage bag that looked as if it had a body in it, and they dig a hole and bury it. She gets suspicious. The story goes to Ash, the girl's brother. He is not too far from their house, and is planning on bringing the girls home. Mary-Lynette and Mark decide to go investigate Mrs. Burdock's house. Mary-Lynette went to the door, and Mary went around back. Mary-Lynette interrogates the girls. Mark runs into Jade and they talk. They hear something in the garden. Him and his sister soon leave. The next morning, Mary-Lynette gets up and finds out Ash is at her house. They experience the soulmate principle, but don't realize it. They talk, but Mary-Lynette gets annoyed at him and kicks him out of her house. Mary-Lynette goes outside to spy on the girls. On her way out, she runs into Ash. She lies and says she is watching the stars. She notices he was seeing things a human couldn't. As she leaves, Mary-Lynette continues to spy on the sisters. She follows them into the woods, and Mark catches up to her. They watch as the girls feed on a deer. They find out about the girls being vampires. Jade confesses that she thinks Mark is her soulmate. The girls tell May-Lynette and Mark all about the Night World. They all do a kinship ceremony to make sure Mary-Lynette and Mark don't tell anyone about the girls. Mary-Lynette finds out her soulmate is Ash Redfern. They go back to Mrs. Burdock's house and find a dead goat covered in tiny stakes. They try to figure out who did it with no success. Ash shows up. He tried to talk the girls into coming back home, but they refuse. They had Jeremy as a suspect, so they went to go ask him some questions. It turns out that he is a werewolf. Jeremy seems like he knows nothing about what is going on. Ash gets Mary-Lynette alone and offers to change her into a vampire, but she says no. Later, Mary-Lynette decides to go starwatching and Ash comes with her. They take a walk. They kiss, and Mary-Lynette asks him to change her into a vampire. They exchange some blood. As they are leaving, they notice that their car is on fire. Ash gets hit by a wooden club, and she got tied up. It was Jeremy. Jeremy had killed Mrs. Burdock and the goat. He was angry at the Redferns for coming onto his territory. He almost killed Ash, and tried to turn Mary-Lynette into a werewolf. She remembered that there was a silver knife in her car. She went in and managed to stab Jeremy in the heart with it. The car goes up in flames and burns Jeremy. Ash and Mary-Lynette manage to escape. Ash and Mary-Lynette talk. She decided not to become a vampire, and Ash decided to come back next year and to make up for some wrongs he had done. A late Perseid shoots through the sky and everyone makes a wish on it. Ash leaves.